Paper Child
by Calamity Now
Summary: Every day she erased the image of herself and drew a newer, bigger, stronger one, but it didn't erase the fact of what she was made of. What she was. Eva-centric. Ends happy guys! R


Hello everyone! Yes, another oneshot. Another introspective piece. This one is about Eva, since seriously guys, she needs more love. Expect more pieces about her from me since her character seriously has grown on me....just twenty minutes ago!

I hope you all had a lovely holiday, whichever yours may be. It's short. Actually, the actual story is 700 words exactly this thing tells me.

Dedicated to Ren.

Paper Child

By: Calamity Now

* * *

When Eva was three she finally took her first steps; her parents rejoiced at that and breathed a long sigh of relief. It was a day that they never thought would come.

Eva didn't speak a word until she reached the age of six and they were forced out of her when another child pushed her into the mud on a rainy day. The children had been harassing her for the entire year calling her names and scribbling over her drawings -- finally she had enough and the first words to come out of her mouth were 'fuck you'. The kids only blinked in response to that than ran to the teacher, asking exactly what the words meant and receiving ten minutes in time out for repeating them. Eva got off worse though: sent directly to the principals office and forced to wait for her parents. To her surprise and everybody else's they both just breathed a sigh of relief and smiled as they learned that their daughter had finally chosen to speak her first words.

School became worse as everyone either tormented her or avoided her. She made one friend throughout those hard years; another boy who was rude and sarcastic. He went by the name of Noah, though when she first met him in second grade he informed her that she was to add 'the genius' after his name. She didn't, and for that he added something onto her name much to her dismay. "Eva the gorilla". Everyone found it quite fitting, but the first time those words were said Noah went home with a broken nose. No one ever called her that to her face again.

As Eva came to middle school she ignored all the girls in her class. As Lindsay and Heather discovered lipstick and blush, and as Gwen discovered how to use eyeliner and mascara Eva discovered barbells and sandbags to tie around her ankles. It was in the sixth grade that she began her intensive training as she had come to the conclusion that the only way to gain everyone else's respect was if they were all afraid of her.

The years progressed and she remained the same as she had been in middle school; still uninterested in boys, still with her best friend Noah, and her only real passion was working out and becoming the best. By that time she had shaped every muscle in her body and strained them harder and harder with each punch she threw so she could become better. Anyone who watched would have been amazed at the sweat which drenched her body at the end of each work out, but if Eva had her way it would've been tripled.

Anyone who looked at Eva would consider her to be strong, just as the way her walk and talk suggested. Though no one knew that she was really quite the opposite: in her mind she fretted about pointless things she knew she would never say. She wondered what it would be like to have a group of friends, and wondered what it would be like to have parents that loved her. (Though in Noah's opinion this was completely untrue, and tutted every time she ever said it. They loved her just as much as any parent, Eva was just a cynical bitch) A lot of the time Eva wondered what it would've been like if she had spoken all those years ago, when she knew she could but didn't dare to try. Would things be different? Would she still be a paper child?

A paper child. That was what she had dubbed herself. No matter how tough Eva had drawn herself to be she was still as weak and flimsy as a piece of standard lined paper. Every day she erased the image of herself and drew a newer, bigger, stronger one, but it didn't erase the fact of what she was made of. What she was.

Forty years later Eva marries, Eva divorces, and she finds new love. She has two kids, and though she remains seemingly cold and distant she has their respect, just as they respect her. She no longer feels she's made of paper.


End file.
